Gabe Newell
| birth_place = Colorado, U.S. | residence = Seattle, Washington | other_names = Gaben | alma_mater = Harvard University (dropped out) | known_for = Co-founding Valve Corporation | net_worth = ( | title = President of Valve Corporation | spouse = | children = 2 | awards = }} }} Gabe Logan Newell (born ), commonly known by his nickname Gaben ( ), is an American computer programmer and businessman best known as the co-founder of the video game development and digital distribution company Valve Corporation. Born in Colorado, he attended Harvard University in the early 1980s, but dropped out and soon went to work for the American technology company Microsoft, where he spent the next decade working as a producer for some of their early Windows operating systems. While working at Microsoft, Newell and his co-worker Mike Harrington were impressed by computer games that were being released in the mid-1990s, such as id Software's Doom and Quake. Fully convinced that video games were the future of entertainment, and intrigued by the prospect of having their own game development studio, Newell and Harrington left Microsoft in 1996 to found Valve, where Newell remains president. Career Newell was born in Colorado on November 3, 1962, later attending Davis Senior High School in Davis, California. Following that, he attended Harvard University from 1980 until 1983, but dropped out before graduating to work for the American technology company Microsoft. Newell then spent the next thirteen years working at the company, serving as a producer of the Windows 1.01, 1.02, and 1.03 operating systems. Newell later stated that he learned more during his first three months at Microsoft than he ever did at Harvard, explaining one of the reasons why he had dropped out. Inspired by Michael Abrash, who left Microsoft to work on the computer game Quake at id Software, Newell and another Microsoft employee, Mike Harrington, left Microsoft to found Valve L.L.C. in 1996. Newell and Harrington used their money to fund Valve through the development of Half-Life and the GoldSrc game engine. During production on Half-Life 2, he spent several months focusing on the Steam project. In 2007, Newell openly expressed his displeasure over developing his software for gaming consoles, particularly the PlayStation 3. In regard to the system, Newell was once quoted as claiming that developing processes for the console in general was "a waste of everybody's time" and "a disaster on many levels ... I'd say, even at this late date, they should just cancel it and do a do-over. Just say, 'This was a horrible disaster and we're sorry and we're going to stop selling this and stop trying to convince people to develop for it'." Nevertheless, at Electronic Entertainment Expo in 2010, Newell appeared on stage at Sony's keynote; while acknowledging his past outspoken comments on console development, he discussed the open nature of Sony's PlayStation 3 platform, and announced Portal 2 for the console, remarking that with Steamworks support it would be the best version for any console. Newell has also criticized the Xbox Live service, referring to it as "a train wreck". He was also critical of Microsoft's Windows 8 operating system, calling it a "catastrophe" and "a threat" to the open nature of PC gaming. In December 2010, Forbes named Newell as "A Name You Should Know", primarily for his work on Steam having partnerships with multiple major developers. In March 2013, Newell received the BAFTA Fellowship award for his contributions to the video game industry. In October 2017, Forbes listed him among the 100 richest people in the United States, with an estimated net worth of 5.5 billion. Personal life Newell formerly suffered from Fuchs' dystrophy, a congenital disease which affects the cornea, but was cured by two cornea transplants in 2006 and 2007. He married Lisa Mennet (now Lisa Mennet Newell) on the same day he founded Valve with Harrington. The couple has two sons, including Gray. The birth of Gray in the late 1990s served as inspiration for the final boss of Half-Life, as the couple considered childbirth to be the most frightening thing they could think of at the time. In 2011, Newell stated that some of his favorite video games were Super Mario 64, Doom, and a Burroughs mainframe version of Star Trek. Doom convinced him that games were the future of entertainment, and Super Mario 64 convinced him that games are a form of art. Newell is also a fan of the animated series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. In 2013, Newell was added to the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame. Newell also recorded a voice pack for Dota 2, a Valve-developed game, which referenced many previous statements and phrases from himself in a humorous manner. Within the gaming community, he is jokingly known as "Gaben", which is derived from his work email address. Newell stated that he has tried to grow into his public image: "They hug me when they run into me. I'm not a hugging person, but that's what they want. I was with my kids the first time that happened in public, and my kids were pretty cool with it. But I wasn't. 'Dad, roll with it.' Even now, I'm learning from our customers." References Further reading * * * * * External links * * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame Category:American billionaires Category:American computer businesspeople Category:American computer programmers Category:American technology chief executives Category:American technology company founders Category:American video game designers Category:BAFTA fellows Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Microsoft employees Category:Valve Corporation people Category:Video game producers Category:People from Davis, California Category:Davis Senior High School (California) alumni